<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drive me insane by jugheadswife (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184328">Drive me insane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jugheadswife'>jugheadswife (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, will add more tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jugheadswife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her whole life Bettys one dream was to be a writer. But after an accident that happened in high school she was rejected by every publisher and was unable to get a job except for a small bar which was full of ex-prisoners. After she ran into a dangerous gang member on the street and called him out for mistreating her she found herself in a bind when he became the new owner of the bar she worked at. And to make matters worse no matter how hard she tried she could not deny her attraction for him. Her issue was not just hating him but also wanting him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drive me insane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellllooooo I used to @angstybughead but I started over for a fresh start :)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Betty!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty shot up in her bed before seeing Veronica “what are you doing here? And why are you shouting in my face?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica sighs as she sets a cup of coffee down next to Betty “it’s two pm Betty. You overslept. Your work called me because you didn’t come in so I came here to see if you’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty shakes her head “no no” she says before looking over at her clock “oh my god” she says before quickly getting up “why didn’t my alarm go off?” She asks as she quickly opens her drawers, searching for clothes to wear </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica turns and watches her “did you set it last night?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty shrugs as she starts to change into her work clothes “I mean I thought I did, I always do” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica nods “okay well what were you doing before you went to bed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty stops getting changed, looking up at Veronica as she frowns “writing..” she says quietly, knowing what Veronica’s response would be </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica shook her head as she sighs while bringing her hand to her forehead “you gotta stop doing that Betty. You’re just wasting your time that you could be working and making money”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty shook her head as she starts getting changed again “easy for you to say, you’re pursuing your dream while making money.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica nods slowly “yeah and I’m grateful that I was able to do what I love. But you tried writing Betty and it didn’t work out for you. I just don’t want you to get caught up in something that’s not going anywhere” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty nods as she walks over to her mirror and brushes her hair “I know I’m sorry.. it’s just hard not to..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica nods again “it’s okay.. you just can’t have it messing up you’re actual job. Your boss seemed pretty angry” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty nods again as she quickly does her makeup “he always forgives me Veronica”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica scoffs “yeah because he likes looking at your ass” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty sighs quietly as she frowns “I don’t enjoy it but this is the only job I can get after what happened. I need to do whatever I can to keep it” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica nods before standing up “you know there’s always a position open for you at my office” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty shook her head “I’ve said this many times.. I don’t want a pity job” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica frowns “okay.. do you want breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head “I’ll just get something at the bar” she says before turning towards her “do I look okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica nods “you look perfect as always”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles before grabbing her bag “thank you, I’ll see you after work” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica nods “do you need a ride? I have a car out there waiting for me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head “no no you need to get back to work. I’ll be okay walking, thank you for looking out for me. Again” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica smiles “okay now let’s go you need to get to work” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles before quickly walking out of her apartment with Veronica. She watches Veronica get into the car before quickly turning and walking down the street quickly to the bar where she worked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turns the corner before accidentally bumping into a man whose body felt rock hard. She looks up at him and watches as he curses under his breath when his laptop falls and breaks. By now she would’ve apologized and said she was in a rush and give him her number so she could pay for his computer but she couldn’t even move, let alone get a word out. She was stunned by his looks, she had never in her life seen someone so attractive. She stood for a minute, analyzing all of his features and trying to take in how attractive he was </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up at her, anger all over his face “aren’t you going to fucking apologize?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty looks back into his eyes, taken aback by what he just said to her “w-what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He steps closer to her “aren’t you going to fucking apologize? You broke my laptop. Do you know how much important shit was in there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty looks down at his laptop before looking back up at him “I..I’m..” she tries to say but could barely get any words out </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffs as he looks to the side before looking back to her “do you know you I am?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty shook her head slowly </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He steps closer to her again “I’m Jughead fucking Jones.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty gulps as she hears him. She had heard of him but had never come face to face with him. Veronica had told her stories about the dangerous gang leader that you would never want to cross </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kicks his broken laptop towards her “so what you’re going to do is give me your wallet so I can’t buy a new laptop and some other things just because you have yet to apologize”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty looks down at his laptop again before looking back at him as she shakes her head “no..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No? Did you just say no to me?” He steps even closer to her so there were only a few inches between them “listen here you little slut. You don’t get to break my laptop, not apologize and then tell me no. Look around. Everyone knows who I am. I could hurt you right here right now and no one would say a thing because they know who I am. So you’re going to give me your wallet and anything valuable you have on you.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty quickly snaps out of it as she hears him. His asshole personality quickly outweighing his good looks. She gets angry before slapping him hard across the face “I don’t care who the hell you are, you can’t speak to me like that.” She pauses “I was going to pay for your laptop but since you’re such an asshole you’ll have to pay for it yourself” she says before kicking him in leg and quickly starting to walk to her work again </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead turns and watching her while holding his face “bitch” he mumbles under his breath </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty got to the bar a few minutes later. She quickly walks in before walking to her boss’s office “I’m really sorry I’m late, I overslept and then I ran into this jerk on the street”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up at her before looking her up at down “close the door”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty frowns “yes..” she says sadly before closing the door and locking it </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>A few days later </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few days ago when Betty was late she made sure to not write before bed and got up extra early so she wouldn’t be late again. She hadn’t been planning on working that day until she got a text from her co-worker Toni </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>T: you gotta get here now</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty reaches for her phone and read the text. She shook her head as she got confused </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>B: I’m not working today </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>T: I know but boss sold the place. There’s a new owner and he seems really intimidating, he has to decide if he wants to fire us or keep us </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty frowns as she hears, she knew now that if she messed up she wouldn’t be able to keep her job like she used to </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>B: I’ll be right there.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty quickly left her apartment and got down to the bar as quickly as possible. She got to the bar and saw Toni nervously standing behind the bar. She quickly walked to her “what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toni looks over at her “he was waiting for you to get here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty gets confused “me? Why me?” She asks before hearing someone clearing their throat behind her. She slowly turns to see Jughead, her stomach dropping and color draining from her face </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead smiles as he crosses his arms “you must be Elizabeth.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>